custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Counting We Will Go!
A-Counting We Will Go!/Angel of Music 'is the 11th episode from Season 8 of ''Barney & Friends. When Baby Bop feels discouraged that she doesn't know how to count to "10", Barney and the kids help her learn to count. Song List # Barney Theme Song # A Hunting We Will Go # The Clapping Song # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Pennies in My Pocket # Books Are Fun! # There Are Seven Days # Numbers, Numbers # A Big Parade Of Numbers # I Love You # Notes (Instrumental) # Angel of Music Trivia this is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll hiding in a blue bucket. #* BJ was mentioned in this episode. #* This episode was released on "Video Now Jr". '''Air date May 3, 2004 Written by Cheryl Ammeter Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Counting and Numbers Perseverance Characters Barney Baby Bop Beth Whitney Nick Christine Meg Giry Plot:When the opera is over, everybody is backstage celebrating. Firmin, Andre, Raoul, Meg, Joseph Buquet, everyone is enjoying the party. Meg is looking for Christine who is not in the party, She walks off and begins searching for her. Christine is in a room where everything is quiet she is on her knees on the floor and lit a candle and prayed for her deceased father, There is a picture of her father, his name is Gustave. As she prayed she heard a voice. Phantom: Brava, Brava, bravissima Christine looks around the room and hears Meg's voice from the hallway. Meg: Christine, Christine. Phantom: Christine. When the mysterious voice faded, Meg entered the room Christine is in. Meg sat down beside her. Meg: Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect, I only wish I knew your secret, Who is your great tutor? "Meg," Christine spoke. "...When your mother brought me here to live...whenever I'd come down here alone...to light a candle for my father...a voice, from above...and in my dreams, he was always there. You see ...when my father lay dying...he told me I would be protected by an angel. An angel of music. "Christine," Meg said. "Do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father's coaching you?" "Who else Meg? Who?" Meg is thinking of someone who could have taught her but she couldn't figure out who. Christine: Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear, Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding, Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius. They both stand up and exit the chapel and enter backstage Meg: Christine, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true, Christine, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you. Christine: Angel of music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory. Meg: Who is this angel? Christine & Meg: this angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel. Christine: He's with me even now. Meg: Your hands are cold Christine: All around me Meg: Your face, Christine, it's white. Christine: It frightens me. Meg: Don't be frightened As the girls walk off the stage, Joseph Buquet is upstairs watching them while he drinks his whiskey. Category:2004 episodes Category:Religious scenes